Through it all, love still remains
by Chaotic-obsession4eva
Summary: Sequel to 'Kiss me it'll heal but it won't forget'. When Sebastian refuses an arranged marriage his Father snaps and does something drastic. Now it's a race against the clock for Sebastian to save Kurt, all by by following the rules. As Each day passes Sebastian has do everything in his power to keep his Father happy so his fiance is kept alive. As of 4/9/13 this story is on Hiatus
1. It's misery calling

**Here it is, the sequel to 'Kiss me it'll heal, but it won't forget'. Sorry for making you all wait so long. After forming ideas in my head and more, I finally kicked my own butt into gear and began sorting out plot lines. This is, like my last story. A short chapter. It's more of a catch up since we last left off and gets the ball rolling. I have quite a lot of ideas planned for this and can't wait to share them with you. Hope everyone is on board from the last story and enjoys it as much as they did with that one. **

**5/4- Edit. I have changed the plotline for this story now. This chapter still remains the same but the next chapter will have the new plot starting. Without giving anything away, I have added a new description for the new plot in the summary, new chapter will be up next week and hope you will enjoy it. Sorry for the mix up but I have more ideas for the new plot then the orginal. Hope you will still read this and enjoy. (I promise this is the last time I'll change the plot on you :P)**

**Where we left off from the last story...**

_It was 2 years ago that Kurt and Sebastian had taken that step into their relationship. Two amazing years of love, laughter and fantastic sex. They were to have dinner than finnish that with rounds of amazing sex as usual, similar to their last anniversary. But this one would be different as last time Kurt didn't have a ring in his pocket._

_Kurt had come to the decision last month when he was sitting with Sebastian watching 'The notebook'. He just turned and looked at Sebastian and realized then and there that he had found his 'one'. He was done searching anymore._

_With that in mind, Kurt had spent a month planning a speech and saving for a ring. He managed to find the perfect one which he engraved with 'Je t'aimerai toujours' which was french for 'I'll love you for ever'._

_Here he was, more nervous than he had ever been. About to take the biggest step in his life and ask something so scary that he had to take more deep breaths than before his NYADA audition. Kurt was more scared of rejection though but he knew that after taking a leap and telling Sebastian he loved him and moving in with him, that he could do this._

_With that in mind he left the bathroom where he had spent mentally preparing himself before heading out to where Sebastian was at the table._

_Ready to go?" Sebastian asked._

_Kurt nodded before they walked over to pay then headed in the direction of home, Kurt eyed central park before grabbing Sebastian's hand and pulling him over to it._

"_What's up babe, thought you wanted go home and celebrate two years of being together with hours of sex, a great after dinner treat" Sebastian said as they hurried through the park before stopping under a tree._

_Kurt glanced at it, the heart drawn in stick with _**KxS**_ was still there. He had drawn it when he had fallen for Sebastian and hadn't shown him till now. This was where he had told himself how he felt and admitted it out loud. Well on the tree but it was a step and this was a bigger one so it fit._

"_what's wrong" Sebastian said, he followed Kurt's eyes to where he was looking and noticed the engraving._

"_When did you do that?" he asked. He knew Kurt's writing anywhere._

"_Before I told you I loved you" Kurt said and turned around to face Sebastian, swallowing then dropping onto one knee._

_Sebastian smirked, his mind in the gutter before noticing Kurt was fiddling with his pocket and producing a small case._

"_Sebastian" Kurt began, his voice wavering. Sebastian's eyes widened and he gasped as Kurt looked up with teary eyes._

_He cleared his throat before carrying on._

"_I love you so much, I don't think I've ever felt so strongly about someone as much as you. Every day with you is more special and better than the last. You keep me on my toes and you make them curl every time we make love. You make me laugh and smile more than anyone ever has. When I think of the future Husband all I see is you and I want to start my future with you. Will you marry me" Kurt finished, his hands shaking. Sebastian had a hand on his mouth and his eyes were shining. He let out a giggle before screaming out his answer._

"_Yes, Fuck yes" Sebastian yelled, Kurt couldn't help but grin as he grabbed Sebstian's hand and before taking out the ring and sliding it on. _

_Sebastian pulled him to his feet then into a kiss, tears were sliding down their faces and the kiss was sloppy but they didn't care. They were in love._

_Sebastian pulled back and looked down to admire the ring before he noticed the engraving. He looked up at Kurt and let out a breathless laugh and repeated the words back. "Je t'aimerai toujours Kurt"_

_Kurt let out a sob before kissing Sebastian again, Sebastian pulled him closer. Kurt was engaged with someone he loved so passionately and knew would last forever and he couldn't wait to take this journey with him._

_Sebastian Smythe is engaged to Kurt Hummel_

**So without further ado, here is the first chapter...**

**KxS**

Kurt sat in front of the laptop, scanning the comments on his recent relationship update. As he suspected, everyone was shocked by his sudden engagement announcement. He had a feeling they were still surprised that he was still going strong with Sebastian of all people.

It had been a year since Kurt had heard most of the complaints about his relationship. Over time his friends had began to accept he was in love with Sebastian and wasn't planning on leaving him. So with that knowledge, they began to reach out and he managed to salvage those friendships. He was glad as despite the hurt of their choosing to be angry at him for loving Sebastian, he had missed them.

One friendship he had been apprehensive about re igniting, was himself and Mercedes. She had hurt him the most with her anger about his relationship. Like Tina, she was adamant that Sebastian wasn't good enough for Kurt and had chosen to bring that up when ever they talked, which caused Kurt to delete her from Facebook in the end.

He didn't hear from her for a while then Santana had moved in with her and Brittany. It had been Santana who had pushed the first contact between Mercedes and himself in so long. She had demanded Mercedes stop being so stubborn and try to work things out and that Sebastian was plenty good enough for Kurt.

Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Santana as his friend.

So with that push, Mercedes had emailed him and asked to try to sort everything out, it had taken awhile but eventually they were on their way to being good friends like before. In the end he managed to have every one he had dropped out of his life back in. Well not all of them. Some just couldn't be salvaged.

Tina was one he hadn't managed to sort everything with, she refused to budge on her thoughts on his relationship. She still thought Blaine was what was best for Kurt. So there was no chance for ever re kindling that friendship. It did hurt but Kurt had made his mind up long ago to not waste time on people who didn't deserve it.

One good thing was Blaine's contact stopping, he had called Kurt plenty since Kurt and Sebastian became official 2 years ago. The texts did lessen over the first year then by year two it was the odd email once a month. Kurt was generally surprised by Blaine being that determined to call Kurt and Sebastian being together as a way for Kurt to make Blaine jealous. Blaine seemed to stick to that notion and not let go. Luckily his contact had stopped less than six months ago and Kurt was glad. Last he heard, Blaine was in LA for music but hadn't dared contact Santana, Brittany or Mercedes. Santana had threatened his balls if she saw him in LA, much to Kurt's amusement.

Closing out of his Facebook page, Kurt breathed in deeply before getting up and padding over to the door leading out to the sitting room. Sebastian was telling his Uncle about their engagement, Kurt was to ring his father after.  
Kurt smiled as he watched Sebastian talking animatedly on the phone. He looked so expressive and happy, it made Kurt's heart flutter just to watch.

He really loved this man.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later. Yes we'll come for dinner soon. Ok bye" Sebastian finished up the call then walked over to his fiancé.

"Here love, it's your turn" Sebastian said, his eye's bright.

"Thanks" Kurt said, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek then walking over to the couch to take his call.

Sebastian smiled before turning and heading into the bedroom.

Kurt dialed his father's number then waited patiently for his Dad to answer.

"Hey son, how are you" His Dad responded once he picked up.

"I'm good, how are you" Kurt said.

"Fine" Burt answered and chuckled good-naturedly.

"That's good, well Dad there's something I have to tell you" Kurt exclaimed.

"What is it?" Burt asked.

"I'm engaged" Kurt squealed.

"Wow, congrats Kurt" Burt said and smiled. He was happy for Kurt and Sebastian was by far the best for his son.

"I proposed too" Kurt said, grinning as he remembered the moment.

"Really, that's amazing son. I have a feeling you're going to go a little crazy with the planning for this aren't you" Burt replied.

"Duh" Kurt responded and laughed happily.

"Well don't stress yourself too much, you're in your first year of your Parson's graduate course and the work load will be quite large and Sebastian has second year of his law degree. So don't expect much time to be on your side" Burt explained gently.

"Dad, I know. I've got this. I've been planning weddings since I was six. Don't forget who planned yours" Kurt responded and shock his head in amusement.

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. Look have you thought about getting a Wedding planner?" Burt asked.

"What, why?" Kurt said, that was something he didn't want. He had dreamed of planning his own wedding for years.

"Look hear me out kiddo, It will still be your wedding, you will pick the venue, suit design, decorations etc. This will just help you organise it all better. You only have to choose what you want, your planner will make all the calls. Less stress on your part" Burt argued.

Kurt chewed on his thumbnail and let out a sigh.  
"I'll think about it, my wedding scrap books need work. I only just added a few new things to them before I proposed" he said.

"Ok then, don't stress ok Kurt. I want this to be an exciting time and the last thing you want is a nightmare of stress. It's a lot of work" Burt responded.

"Ok thanks Dad" Kurt said, lying back against the pillows on the couch.

"Can I congratulate your Fiance?" Burt asked.

Kurt chuckled softly before agreeing and standing up to fetch said fiance

"Babe, Dad want's to say Hi" Kurt said, spying Sebastian reading over his course work.  
Sebastian was hoping to get a chance to work on a case that year as selected Second year students had the chance to work alongside top lawyers on some cases as well as gain a mentor. Students who were picked managed to get higher chances of working in top firms after they graduated. Sebastian was in the top five in his class and Kurt just knew he would be picked.

Sebastian put down his work and stretched out his arm to take the phone off Kurt.

"Hello Burt" he said, Kurt plopped down on the bed next to Sebastian and cuddled up to him. Sebastian eased his free arm around his shoulders so Kurt could rest his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Hello Sebastian, congratulations" Burt responded.

Sebastian laughed happily, smiling at Kurt softly.

"Thank you, I'm very happy and so lucky" Sebastian said, still looking at Kurt. Kurt squeezed his leg softly, smiling back.

"You both are, I'm trying to convince to Kurt to consider getting a wedding planner to help him plan everything but he doesn't seem too keen" Burt said.

"Kurt really wants to plan the wedding" Sebastian responded.

"I know but you both have a big year of classes ahead of you, a little help wouldn't hurt. Do you want me to make some calls and arrange some planners to come and meet you till you find someone you both like?" Burt questioned.

"That wouldn't hurt" Sebastian said, Kurt gave him a curious look.

"Ok, tell Kurt we'll talk later. Have a good night." Burt said

"Ok bye" Sebastian finished and hung up, placing the phone on the nightstand before turning to his still curious fiancé.

"What wouldn't hurt?" Kurt asked.

"Your Dad is going to call a few wedding planners so we can meet them and see if we like any of them" Sebastian responded.

"Oh" Kurt said, frowning slightly.

"Babe, it isn't set in stone" Sebastian said gently, before kissing Kurt's lips lightly.

Kurt kissed back before pulling away and cuddling up to Sebastian's chest.

"I suppose we could meet a few of them" Kurt said half heartedly against Sebastian's chest.

"It's not a death sentence" Sebastian joked.

Kurt pretended to pout. "It might as well be" he said in a fake whine.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before he grinned then tacked Kurt to the bed and began to tickle him till he was giggling.

**KxS**

It was later the next day, in the after noon when Sebastian received a call that would change everything. Kurt had left to see a movie with Rachel and would be back in time for a nice dinner followed by what ever was on TV.

Sebastian had just kissed Kurt goodbye and retired to the couch to work on his class work, when the call came in.

Sebastian answered without checking the id and imediately regretted it.

"Hello Sebastian" a very familiar voice greeted him.

"Dad" Sebastian said, his gut churning and ice settling over his body. He hadn't spoken to his Father since before he had moved to New york over two years ago. His Father still didn't agree with his choice to be gay and it had caused the rift between them, Sebastian still didn't consider him a proper Father anyway and refused to think of him as such.

The fact he was hearing from him now out of the blue after the last words his father had spat, was you're a mistake, meant what ever he had to say now couldn't be good.

"How have you been?" His Father said conversationally and too nicely, considering their parting words long ago.

"Cut the pleasantries, what do you want?" Sebastian snapped, he wasn't fooled by his Father's fake caring voice.

"Oh so bitter" his father retorted "Can't a Father ring his son for nice chat without needing something"

"You're not my Father" Sebastian snapped "What do you want Carl?"

Carl laughed on the other end before speaking. "Are you still angry at me Sebby?"

"Don't call me that and are you still against my sexuality?" Sebastian hissed in reply.

"Oh Sebastian, I thought you would be over this ridiculous phase of yours by now. I have given you space to think things over. I admit cutting you off was rash but you needed that reality check. You can't think your life style is ok" Carl said dryly.

"I'm Gay Carl, why can't you just say it. I was gay last time we talked and I'm very much gay now. In fact I don't have time for this 'Are you still in this faze' back and forth now. I have to tidy up and decide on what to get for dinner. Kurt should be back soon and then we will have dinner followed by fantastic man on man sex, Gay sex so hot the neighbours will even come" Sebastian snapped.

"The famous Kurt, how can I forget that" Carl snapped icily.

"Don't speak his name, you have no right to" Sebastian hissed, gripping his phone tighter, trying to concentrate on calming his rage.

"Let's cut to the chase, there is a reason I called and your precious flower of a boyfriend has something to do with this too" Carl said.

"What" Sebastian snapped.

"I found out from a very reliable source that the two of you have become engaged as of yesterday" Carl continued on, as if Sebastian's attitude didn't bother him.

"How do you know that?" Sebastian asked, a slight rush on panic washed over him. His uncle wouldn't tell Carl would he, they had stopped talking because of Carl's homophobia and Sebastian wouldn't be able to handle being betrayed by the remaining family on his side.

"An old friend from your Warbler group has been keeping tabs on your and Kurt's Facebook pages. I have paid him quite handsomely in return for the information too" Carl said.

Sebastian seethed, who had done this and how could someone actually betray him like this. He had thought he had close friends in the warblers. After the slushy debacle, they had managed to form quite good friendships during the after math when Sebastian had apologised. He thought they all were close, turns out someone still held a grudge against him. When he found out who it was, they would pay.

"Who?" Sebastian demanded, he had to know.

"It's not important. All that is important is that your relationship with this boy has gone on for too long and is becoming too serious. It needs to stop" Carl snapped.

"Are you shitting me" Sebastian shouted.

"Don't be so dramatic Sebastian. I have stepped aside despite being concerned of the length of time you have been with this boy. Now that you have decided to be engaged I realise you obviously need to re-evaluate your life choices and that's why I need you to do something I should have pushed you to do a long time ago" Carl retorted.

"Are you going to send me to a straight camp" Sebastian scoffed.

Carl laughed sarcastically in response.

"No, you're going to marry a family friend's daughter. You're going to carry on the family heritage and life style of old money. It's time you grow up and learn your place. Your mother and I have had plans for you since birth and you're not going to fuck them up" Carl hissed.

"There's no fucking way that's happening. I'm marrying Kurt. I love him. Just because you and Mum married for status and money doesn't mean I will" Sebastian yelled. His stomach twisted with blind fury.

He had always known his family cared more about money and status then love and it was the big reason he had been so closed off from love for a long time. It was Kurt that had shown him that it did exist and now he had it and with Kurt, he wasn't going to throw it away. Not for anything.

"You're being childish Sebastian. You have an obligation to this family" Carl snapped back.

"I don't, you're not my family. I'll get annulled if I have to. I don't want to be associated with the last name Smythe anymore. In fact when I marry Kurt, I'm taking his last name" Sebastian retorted. He had planned on telling Kurt this for a while. He wanted his fiancé's last name and refused to share Smythe with Kurt when it had so much shit attached to it. He wouldn't allow it anywhere near his gorgeous fiance.

"So you're the bitch in the relationship than son, honestly I expected more from you. I was also told that he proposed to you. Seems a bit odd since he looks more like he's the one who should be the bitch" Carl commented sarcastically.

"Don't you fucking dare talk about him like that, you asshole" Sebastian snapped, he was fed up and done with his sorry excuse for a Father.

"Please calm down Sebastian, now let's come to an agreement" Carl began.

"There will be no agreement, I'm not leaving Kurt. I'm not marrying a women" Sebastian snapped.

"Such a shame, such a pity. I would hate for it to come to something terrible for you to agree" Carl said.

Sebastian felt a chill run down his spine. "What do you mean" he managed to say.

"It would be such a shame if Burt Hummel was crossing the road and got hit by a car, your old friend tells me that Burt is sick" Carl said.

"What, shut up" Sebastian snapped. His fingers turning white from how hard he was gripping the phone.

"Or if that oaf of a step brother of your sweet fiance was to be driving somewhere when his car suddenly just burst into flames" Carl continued on, much to Sebastian's distress. He didn't seem to care how upset his son was getting.

"Or Kurt" Carl began, his voice becoming malicious.

Sebastian felt his throat constrict and tears prick his vision. "No" he whispered.

"What if he was heading to work when a car pulled up and snatched him, took him to an unknown location" Carl began. Sebastian tried to breathe but his throat felt like it was closing in and it was becoming difficult.

"He would then be tied up, raped and afterwards his pretty little throat would be slit" Carl finished, his voice full of mirth. He really was a monster.

"SHUT UP" Sebastian screamed, tears he had tried to suppress breaking free and falling down his face. He refused to give into the sobs building though, wouldn't give Carl the satisfaction of hearing it.

"So do we have a deal Sebastian, I'm a powerful man son. I have ways of making things happen. I have ways of getting rid of Kurt or his family and covering it up so no traces will come back to me. You could say what you wanted but no one would believe you. As you would be crazy with grief after all. I don't want it to come to that. So what do you say" Carl said.

Sebastian breathed in, his heart hammering hard in his chest. "I hate you" he hissed into the phone.

Carl just laughed in response. "Do we have a deal Sebastian?" he demanded.

"I'm not leaving Kurt ok, I'll do it but I'm staying with Kurt." Sebastian snapped.

"How would that work" Carl asked sarcastically.

"I'll tell everyone Kurt and I are putting off our engagement till later. I'll keep seeing Kurt in secret but I'll marry this girl and after wards tell them Kurt and I are on a break or broken up but we won't be" Sebastian explained. It was ridiculous even to his own ears but he had to protect Kurt. He would do what he could for now till he could find a way to get him and Kurt away from his crazy Father so they could marry for real.

"You'll marry the Winsor's Daughter then. Her name is Daisy by the way" Carl said.

"Super" Sebastian snapped.

"I don't think Kurt will be happy being your secret lover but you do what you think will be best son, as long as you marry Daisy and bring the Winsor family and the Smythe's together then you can become a model for all I care" Carl said.

"Are we done" Sebastian asked, wanting this conversation over. He needed to be off the phone but most of all he needed Kurt.

"Yes, I'll talk to you again soon. I will tell the Winsor's the good news then we will arrange all the details later" Carl said before handing up.

Once he heard the dial tone, Sebastian wasted no time in giving into the sobs he had held back.

**KxS**

Sebastian fell asleep from exhaustion after crying for a full twenty minutes. It was there Kurt found him after getting back from the movies.

"Babe, I'm home" Kurt called out, shutting the door behind then removing his coat. He didn't hear a reply and scrunched his nose up in confusion. Was Sebastian not home, he would have texted if he was heading out.

"Honey?" Kurt questioned, walking further into the apartment, he noticed his fiancé asleep on the couch and smiled softly before walking over and getting down on his knees before leaning forward till he was eye level with Sebastian's face.

He then noticed the tear tracks.

"Sebastian" Kurt whispered in confusion and worry.

Sebastian sniffed a little before blinking and opening his eyes slowly as if sensing Kurt's presence. His face instantly looked guilty when he saw Kurt.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, reaching up and running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

Sebastian sat up and said nothing, Kurt sat next to him and placed his hand on Sebastian's leg.

"Do I at least get a kiss hello?" Kurt asked gently. Sebastian sniffled a little in reply but still said nothing.

"Bas, you're scaring me" Kurt said, his heart doing a skip of panic in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Kurt" Sebastian stammered, wiping his eyes when he felt more tears falling.

"What, why?" Kurt asked, trying to grab Sebastian's hand but he moved it away.

Kurt instantly felt his heart drop as he assumed the worse.

"Oh god, you don't love me anymore. You don't want to marry me" Kurt babbled, his eyes grew wide and panicked and his heart began beating faster. Sebastian instantly faced him and grabbed his shaking hands in his.

"No, I love you Kurt. I'm not leaving you" Sebastian hurried to say.

Kurt breathed in slowly to calm down then moved over to kiss Sebastian's lips softly before pulling back.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I'm getting married" Sebastian said, his face closed off.

"Um. I already know that. You're marrying me. You said yes remember. Unless you've hit your head recently I don't know why you would have forgotten" Kurt tried to joke, Sebastian's weird expression was scaring him.

"No, i'm marrying a women" Sebastian said.

"What, I thought you were past the girl comments" Kurt snapped, instantly taking Sebastian's words the wrong way.

"No, I don't think you are womanly, far from it ok. You're more man then me in some sense" Sebastian replied.

"That's sweet..but then what are you talking about" Kurt demanded.

"I'm marrying Daisy Winsor. My Father is sorting it all out. It's an arranged marriage to keep the rich heritage going and forge our families together" Sebastian said in a monotone.

"You're lying, please say you're lying" Kurt begged, his heart beginning to beat fast again.

"Baby, what do you want me to say. He threatened you" Sebastian stammered, squeezing Kurt's hands desperately in response.

"I don't care, I'm not scared of him. So you are leaving me then" Kurt snapped back.

"No, I will be with you just not in public anymore. I will marry her and then I have to pretend you and I broke up so no one get's suspicious. I had to do this ok, you don't understand my Father will stop at nothing to get what he wants" Sebastian said.

"So I'm going to be your secret lover?" Kurt asked, he knew Sebastian had said it, he just needed it to be confirmed. He just wanted this all to be a bad dream.

Kurt waited then Sebastian slowly nodded, his eyes downcast and that's when Kurt's heart broke.

**KxS**

**I'm so sorry..Don't kill me.**

**I promise that things will be sorted but obviously to make a story there has to be drama and I decided the arranged marriage thing would make an interesting plot line.**

**Also Sebastian may also get cold feet later. (Kurt is his first boyfriend after all and will be his last since they're engaged, but don't worry he will come round. I want an excuse to use 'You're my First, my last, my everything' by Barry White haha)**

**anyway hope you liked this and feel free to let me know what you think.**

**Not sure how often this will update, I can't promise weekly updates incase.**

**Till next time though,**

**Rach**

**x**


	2. Won't let them win

**Hey everyone sorry for the amount of time it's taken to get this up. Work and procrastinating took over a bit. But here it is, the new chapter and the new story idea too.**

**Hope it's worth the wait and I hope all who have reviewed so far are still sticking with me..**

**I'll try to not take too long next time :P**

**KxS**

"I need some air" Kurt stammered, getting up and walking over to the balcony.

"Kurt, I'm sorry" Sebastian said desperately but Kurt ignored him and slammed the sliding door shut behind him in response.

Sebastian swore under his breath and collapsed on the couch, his head spinning. He looked back out at Kurt whose shoulders were shaking with his sobs. Sebastian's heart clenched as he watched Kurt fall apart because of him.

"I can't do this to him. To us. I won't let my fucking Father ruin us. I'm saying no" Sebastian muttered, grabbing his phone out his pocket and dialing Carl's number. "It's about time I stuck up for myself" Sebastian thought as he waited for Carl to pick up.

"Sebastian I thought I told you I would let you know the arrangements later on" Carl said as soon as he answered.

"I'm not marrying Daisy" Sebastian snapped.

"What did you say" Carl seethed.

"I said, I'm not marrying Daisy" Sebastian repeated, ignoring his nerves and forcing his voice to stay calm. He wouldn't allow his Father to hear how nervous he was. He was doing what he should have done in the first place, refusing. Besides he was sure Carl was all talk.

"I see, I was afraid of this" Carl retorted.

"Huh" Sebastian began.

"I'm very disappointed, but if this is what you want then fine. Marry a boy, see if I care. Don't come crawling back to me when you realise the opportunity you passed up" Carl snapped.

"I'm sure that will never happen. I'll never regret marrying Kurt and certainly won't miss having your money or the fact I passed up a chance to keep a stupid tradition alive. This is your problem, so sort it out some other way" Sebastian said.

"Don't worry, I will" Carl said, letting out a laugh. Sebastian felt a chill at hearing it but ignored it.

"Good, anyway I have to go. Also I want nothing to do with you or Mum anymore. So pass the message along and don't call me again" Sebastian snapped before hanging up without waiting for a response.

"That was really brave" Kurt spoke up softly. Sebastian looked up to see Kurt standing by the sliding door.

"When did you come back in?" Sebastian asked, as Kurt walked over to him and sat down on the couch. Sebastian scooted closer and placed his hand on Kurt's knee gently.

"Just near the end. I saw you on the phone and guessed by how upset you looked that you were talking to Carl" Kurt answered before turning and leaning forward to cuddle into Sebastian. "I over reacted" Kurt murmured against Sebastian's collarbone.

Sebastian reached a hand up and stroked Kurt's hair gently. "You didn't, I would have done the same thing. Look, He can't hurt you or me ok. I won't let him. He can say what he wants but I'm not scared of him" Sebastian said, while continuing to run his hand through Kurt's hair and stroke Kurt's back with the other one.

Kurt pulled back and looked into Sebastian's eyes, they were red rimmed like his own. Kurt smiled softly at Sebastian, who smiled back before kissing Kurt's lips. Kurt reached up to wrap his arm's around Sebastian's shoulders as he kissed him back.

"I love you" Sebastian whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt let out a happy sob and kissed Sebastian hard on the mouth before whispering 'I love you too'.

"We're going to be ok" Kurt continued, pulling away from Sebastian to look him in the eyes again. Sebastian nodded determinedly despite his worry that something was going to happen.

"Yes, we're not going to let him get to us" Sebastian said. Kurt nodded and leant over to Sebastian again and kissing him softly before moving his mouth down to nip at Sebastian's neck gently. Sebastian closed his eyes and blocked out everything but Kurt sucking on his neck.

Sebastian began to grow hard, his hand gripped Kurt's hair lightly. "Kurt" he gasped, as Kurt's hand moved down his arm than landed on his leg just by his crotch and began to stoke up slowly.

"Yeah" Kurt whispered, still kissing Sebastian's neck and scraping his teeth occasionally.

"Bedroom" Sebastian rasped out, reaching down and squeezing Kurt's ass.

"Yeah" Kurt replied before they scrambled off the couch, racing to the bedroom before collapsing onto their shared bed.

"Fuck Baby" Sebastian groaned as Kurt pulled at his shirt, trying to take it off. "Let's not think about anything, just this" Kurt said, discarding Sebastian's shirt aside before leaning down and licking one of his nipples.

"Mmmm" Sebastian murmured, his cock hardening more as Kurt flicked his tongue over his nipple before kissing down his chest till he reached the jeans.

"Want me to suck you then you can fuck me" Kurt asked, blowing air onto Sebastian's clothed erection. "Yeah, so much" Sebastian replied, licking his lips in anticipation. Kurt grinned, reaching up and undoing the belt then pulling down the jeans, working them down Sebastian's legs then removing the boxers. Once the clothes were gone, Kurt licked up from Sebastian's balls to the tip of his cock, while Sebastian groaned in response. Kurt licked his lips before sucking Sebastian's cock into his mouth.

"Fuck, so good Kurt" Sebastian hissed, reaching down and tangling his fingers into Kurt's hair, Kurt hummed in response and sucked bobbed shallowly on Sebastian's cock for a bit before Sebastian pulled him off.

"Get up here" Sebastian panted, Kurt grinned before moving up and kissing Sebastian deeply. They kissed slowly while Sebastian pulled at Kurt's jeans, his shirt having been discarded earlier.

"Off" Sebastian groaned impatiently against Kurt's lips, Kurt giggled in response but complied, pulling away from Sebastian to remove his jeans and briefs. Once naked, he moved on his back while Sebastian retrieved the lube. They had stopped using condoms after the Wemma wedding as they both got tested in New York and it showed up clean.

Sebastian moved back to hover over Kurt while lubing up two fingers.

"Bas" Kurt gasped, as Sebastian pressed them against Kurt's ass lightly, stroking over his rim and just teasing.

"Stop teasing me" Kurt whined, Sebastian chucked before sliding one inside slowly then adding the other.

"That better" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded, shifting his ass up more to get Sebastian's fingers deeper. "More baby?" Sebastian asked, scissoring the two fingers while rubbing another against Kurt's rim. "Please" Kurt stammered, rocking against Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian nodded before pushing a third in, he moved the three fingers in and out and in circles, feeling Kurt loosening up.

"I'm ready" Kurt rasped out, rocking a bit faster.

Sebastian pulled his fingers free before grabbing the lube and applying more to his cock. Kurt turned over and presented his ass to Sebastian. Sebastian moaned happily before smacking Kurt's ass lightly. "Fuck" Kurt moaned, thrusting back into the air. Sebastian smirked, stroking Kurt's ass lightly before parting the cheeks and admiring Kurt's hole.

"Are you going to put it in me?" Kurt asked, his ass was moving back and forth almost desperately.

"Soon" Sebastian said, still looking at Kurt's hole, his mouth tingling, there was something else he wanted to do first. He moved down till he was level then he moved his tongue around Kurt's rim before using his fingers to push Kurt's rim apart more so he could thrust his tongue inside.

"Oh Fuck" Kurt stammered, thrusting his ass back against Sebastian's face. Sebastian groaned in approval and began working his tongue in and out a little faster. He could feel Kurt's thighs shaking under his hands, he pulled back and licked over the rim once more, pulling a whimper from Kurt.

Sebastian moved into position, grabbing his cock and pressing it against Kurt's ass before pushing in. "Oh fuck" Kurt stammered, gripping the sheets as Sebastian kept pushing till he was fully inside. "Move baby" Kurt begged, Sebastian didn't need telling twice. He thrust once then twice before slamming brutally into Kurt's ass. Kurt thrashed around on the sheets, making beautiful noises as Sebastian fucked him harder.

"Tell me when you're close" Sebastian asked, his hands gripping Kurt's hips.

"Almost" Kurt stammered, rocking back against Sebastian.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good, you always do" Sebastian said, as he fucked into Kurt who murmured "You too" in response.

Sebastian remembered the first time they fucked without a condom, it had felt so amazing and the connection was even better. Since then, every time felt as amazing as the last. He would never get bored of sex with Kurt.

"Harder" Kurt spoke up, interrupting Sebastian from his musings. Sebastian did as he was asked, fucking into Kurt harder and causing him to move up the bed.

"Wait" Kurt suddenly said "I want to face you when we come"

Sebastian breathed in deeply, pulling out and turning Kurt over. "Like this?" Sebastian asked, stroking Kurt's hip. Kurt nodded and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian moved into position, grabbing his cock and pressing it against Kurt's hole till the rim caught then he pushed in before fucking into Kurt as hard as before.

"Oh yes" Kurt responded, fucking up against Sebastian. They both moaned as their bodies worked harder towards orgasm. Sebastian could tell Kurt was close so he removed his hand from Kurt's hip and gripped his cock, pumping it up and down in time with his thrusts.

"Close" Kurt whimpered, his legs shaking. Sebastian pulled back, letting go of Kurt's cock temporally to pull up his legs and move them over his shoulders. "Yes" Kurt gasped out, the change in angle caused Sebastian's cock to nudge his prostrate. Sebastian began thrusting again and resumed gripping Kurt's cock and pumping it.

"Oh, Bas" Kurt whinnied as Sebastian fucked into him as hard as he could.

"Yeah u like that, you gonna come for me baby" Sebastian said, twisting his wrist just so and Kurt cried out as he came over Sebastian's wrist. His body spasmed and his ass clenched harder around Sebastian's dick. Sebastian stroked him through it, while fucking harder till he felt his own orgasm crash over him. He let go of Kurt's cock as he collapsed forward and breathed in deeply.

Sebastian felt his heart racing against Kurt's own.

"Mmm, that was amazing as always" Kurt said, reaching up carding his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt's collarbone.

"Yeah it was baby" Sebastian answered.

**KxS**

Carl scowled as he deleted old emails from Sebastian's betrayer and old Warbler chum Thad hardwood from his inbox. The boy had said his reasonings for helping Carl was because Kurt deserved to be hurt as he had hurt Blaine. Thad said he had liked Blaine for ages and apparently Sebastian was also a threat. Carl never cared for these reasons, he just needed a mole.

What good use it had done. His son had refused to co-operate and now all this time and years of family tradition was down the toilet. Carl sneered at the screen before standing up and storming over to his table with his glass of whiskey on it. He took a sip and smirked as he remembered what he was planning. His time may have been wasted but he refused to let it be for nothing if Kurt was the reason Sebastian was refusing then he was the problem and needed to be eliminated. Time for action.

Carl grabbed his phone and dialed the number he hadn't contacted in a while.

"Hello Carl, long time no talk. What can I do for you?" Roger Larson answered when he picked up. Roger had been an associate of Carl's for a while and had been the one to sort out former problems that had affected Carl's business before. Roger was the best man for the job.

"I know, I haven't had any issue in so long and well this time it's my son who is causing them" Carl said, sitting down in his desk chair and taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Oh can I ask why" Roger inquired.

"He won't uphold tradition and marry into the Winsor family. This has been planned for so long and yet Sebastian seems to think he's above this. He plans to marry Kurt Hummel instead" Carl seethed, slamming his glass down on the table in disgust.

"I see and Kurt is the threat then, without him Sebastian would be up holding his family tradition and marrying Miss Winsor" Roger said.

"Yes" Carl answered.

"Ok so what do you want me to do then?" Roger asked.

Carl grinned then began telling Roger his plan.

**KxS**

A few day's passed and there had been no contact from his Father. So Sebastian was able to rest easy a little, knowing Carl must have been all talk. Still it didn't mean he wasn't on edge at all. For all he knew Carl was biding his time then he would strike.

Sebastian eyed Kurt up again as he closed his brief case. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay here, I mean this study session isn't that important" Sebastian said to Kurt who rolled his eyes from where he was sitting at the kitchen table and flicking through Vogue.

"I'll be fine, you're only going out for a couple of hours and all study sessions help" Kurt replied, changing the page in the magazine.

"It's not that important besides who seriously makes these sessions at eight at night. I would rather be home with you" Sebastian complained, grabbing his brief case off the table angrily. He knew he was over reacting but he didn't want to take any chances. It had only been two days after all.

"I'll be fine ok" Kurt repeated.

"Alright, I'll go. Can you at least give me a kiss goodbye" Sebastian said, opening the door and leaning against it. Kurt smiled before walking over and kissing Sebastian slowly. He pulled away and straightened up Sebastian's shirt collar before patting his shoulder.

"Have fun, I'll see you later" Kurt said, Sebastian sighed before kissing Kurt's cheek quickly.

"Love you, see you later" Sebastian said.

"Love you too" Kurt replied, Sebastian straightened up and smiled before walking off to the stairs. Kurt watched him go before turning and walking inside and shutting the door after himself. He walked over to the couch and sat down, leaning against the pillows to get comfortable so he could watch what ever was on TV. He would be fine, Carl was all talk.

**KxS**

An hour had passed since Sebastian had left when there was a knock on the door. Kurt muted the old episode of 'Big Bang Theory' that was playing and got up to answer it. Part of him wished they had a peep-hole in their door sometimes, as he opened it to see who was there.

His heart did a jolt of panic as he came face to face with a man in a balaclava. He tried to slam the door but the man was too quick and grabbed it as well as Kurt's upper arm. "Hey" Kurt gasped out, his arm beginning to throb in pain.

"Kurt Hummel" the man sneered, gripping Kurt's arm tighter. "How would you like to go on a little vacation"

"Don't, let go of me" Kurt demanded, trying to wriggle free.

The man laughed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a cloth smelling strongly of Chloroform. Kurt struggled harder but it was no use, the mans arm reached up and the cloth was pressed over Kurt's nose and mouth.

"There, that's a good boy. We're going away and you'll love it" the man sneered. Kurt wriggled helplessly, his body began to grow weaker till he eventually stopped struggling and sagged against the man.

The man grinned as he pulled Kurt against his body. "Carl will be ecstatic, great work Roger" Roger murmured, referring to himself in the third person before he pulled Kurt inside the apartment. He called his friend Mark, who had watched the place with him. Kurt and Sebastian had gone past their car the last few days and had no idea they were being watched.

Mark arrived in no time and walked inside, they managed to sneak Kurt onto the fire escape before taking him down the stairs and shoving him into the waiting car parked in the alley.

"Great work" Mark said and Roger grinned.

"I know" he replied before they sped off.

**KxS**

Sebastian shut the door behind him. The apartment was quiet and the only sign of anything happening was the TV flickering in the living room. Sebastian felt a feeling of un ease slide down his spine. It was not like Kurt to go out this late without texting and on top of that he refused to leave anything going even if they left the place for less than an hour.

"Kurt" Sebastian called out, walking over to the couch and sitting down. He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He stood up and walked slowly over to the kitchen. He swore under his breath. He was worrying for nothing. Kurt was probably in bed and must have left the TV on accidentally. He was about to head to the bed room when a cloth by the door caught his eye.

Sebastian beant down and picked it up, as soon as he smelt what was on it and felt himself go dizzy, he dropped the cloth and collapsed against the door. "Fuck" Sebastian gasped out.

He pulled out his phone to call the cops when it began ringing with Kurt's set ringtone. 'Beautiful' by HIM. Sebastian noticed the Kurt is requesting a video call on the screen. Sebastian ignored his hammering heart and pressed accept. The first thing he saw was Kurt gagged and sitting in a chair.

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach. "Kurt" he choked out, tears blurring his vision.

"Hello Sebastian" a voice he didn't recognize spoke up.

Kurt wasn't moving and his eyes were closed.

Sebastian gripped the phone tighter, hoping to see a sign of Kurt being ok, he hoped he was only knocked out, not dead. When he noticed the rise and fall of Kurt's chest, Sebastian felt relief.

The camera moved and a man wearing a balaclava was on the screen.

"Don't you hurt him" Sebastian threatened.

"Oh that won't happen, unless you don't co operate" the man snapped.

"Please, what do you want" Sebastian begged, choking back tears.

"It's not what I want, it's what you should do" the man demanded and Sebastian was hit with the realization, why didn't he figure it out.

"My Father is behind this" Sebastian asked, he felt sick. He should have stayed home. Fuck this was his fault.

"Who said that" the man retorted.

"Please this has him written all over it, I wouldn't marry Daisy so he's done this to get his way. He knows how much I love Kurt" Sebastian snapped.

The man chuckled before turning the camera to face Kurt again, the camera moved forward to show Kurt close up.

"I can see why, he's pretty" the man said on the other side and laughed. "Looks close enough to be a girl, surprised your Father couldn't accept this"

"Shut up" Sebastian snapped, clenching his fist in his lap.

"Well I might have some fun with him why he's here" the man continued, ignoring Sebastian's outburst.

"You better not" Sebastian shouted, his hand shaking from how angry he was.

The camera moved to face the man again and he laughed. "Calm down princess, I won't do that just as long as you do as you're told. Ring your father and don't you dare let the police know what's going on. I find out you've told them. I'll force you to watch me rape him then I'll slit his throat after" the man snapped.

Sebastian swallowed a cry, gripping the phone in his shaking hand harder. "I won't call the cops, just don't hurt Kurt" Sebastian begged. His heart hammering in his chest.

"I'll try to contain myself, anyway better go. I suggest you get on and call your Father" the man said before ending the call.

Sebastian screamed out loud before sobbing hard against the door. After crying for a bit, Sebastian grabbed his phone and dialed his Father's number. Rage had replaced anguish and he was out for blood now. He would keep his Father in the dark, let him think that the arrangement would go ahead. While he had no idea that Sebastian would be trying to find Kurt, once he found him he would make sure that Kurt's captors and his Father would suffer for what they did to Kurt.

His Father picked up and Sebastian calmed down before speaking into the receiver. "Hey Dad, seems I've been a bit rash. I'll marry Daisy".

While Carl rambled on about plans, thinking Sebastian wouldn't go after Kurt, Sebastian was planning how he would find his love and then have his revenge.

If it's a war Carl wanted, it's a war he would get.

**KxS**

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the cheesy last line. Just felt like adding it. What do you think of the new plot? Sebastian is out for blood now and I have lot's of interesting things planned. It's going to be good.**

**Also what did you think of Thad being the spy, did you like it or not. Thought it made interesting plot also Blaine would have been a bit predictable and I'm not using him in this story. His plot is finished now.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

**Thanks for supporting this**

**You all rock**

**X**

**Rach**


End file.
